


Residing in Evil

by xNinjaGurl50



Category: Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Focused on Moxiety, It will make more sense, M/M, Roman and Logan are only in this for like a few paragraphs, Set in the Resident Evil 2 Remake universe, Slightly different plot just to make it interesting, Virgil is Leon and Patton is technically Claire, Zombies, except they are together in this nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Patton was happy for his best friend (and long-time crush) for his acceptance into Raccoon City's police department! But how can one be happy when your life and your friends are in jeopardy at any moment from flesh-eating creatures? He just wishes they could get out in one piece.Resident Evil 2 Remake AU
Relationships: (They aren't really present in the story), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Romantic Moxiety - Relationship, platonic Logince
Kudos: 9





	1. Authors Note!

Welcome!

I know I have many fics I should get too, especially when I said that I would have more time to write more of them, but I couldn't help myself with this one.

I grew up with Resident Evil 2, watching my parents play it, so the series has had a special place in my heart (Resident Evil 4 is the best game in the history of video games, fight me on that -^-). So when I heard that the second game was getting a remake, I was ecstatic. And might I tell you, it delivered. I fell in love with the remake, and hold it deep in my heart. Which leads me to this whole thing.

The idea had been brewing in my mind for a while, and I just couldn't help myself in writing this.

First off, if you are familiar with the game, it is different. It will make more sense in the future, but for now you get the pleasure of suspense.

As for Roman and Logan, they are going to be the side characters, like Claire or Leon (depending on whose A scenario you choose). Unfortunately, I do not plan on writing a B scenario for them. I don't feel equipped enough to actually be able to write something focussed on the two of them, so it will just be Patton and Virge (because I am literally both of them). If someone is willing too, I am open for someone to add to it and create the B scenario for those two (meaning I could share the fic with them to make a series). Just let me know if you are interested!

Secondly, I usually focus on platonic relationships with my fics, but I am going to be going for a more romantic side with this one, if you couldn't tell already.

That's it from me, enjoy this crazy series!

(As for why I really decided to make this, I got some major inspiration I haven't felt in a long time to complete this.)


	2. The Horror! The Horror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton couldn't wait to meet up with his friends after years of missing them. Now he just had to wait at the gas station for his friends and- oh, what was that sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> TW: Blood, death, bodies, gore, Zombies, eating someone alive, crashes.  
> (This is hard one, tell me if I missed any!)

Patton smiles as he breathed in the cool air blasting at him from the car vent. He was excited, of course, he was! He was about to see his best friend! Why was that a special occasion you ask? Because he hadn’t seen him for about two years. Not to mention, his other two friends he hadn’t seen in a while were coming as well! The gang would be together again! Patton sighed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, the rain pattering on his windshield. 

Things had been… weird without his friends. During college, they all decided to go into different professions, though despite their personality differences they seemed to click as if one. When the time came for them to separate and start their careers, Patton was quite disheartened to watch them walk away. Virgil, his best friend, spent many days working his butt off to be the best cop that he could, the passion thriving ever since he had saved Patton himself from a robber in the apartment. 

Patton blushed at the thoughts, the cold gun pushing into his sternum, the harsh words and flying spit in his face. Then, the relief as he was pulled into an embrace, the soft lavender of Virgil’s patchwork hoodie entering his nose as he took a deep trembling breath. Shaking his head, he had tried desperately to quell the once prominent crush he had on his best friend, which went into hibernation at the long-distance, but now, at just the thought of his tall, emo friend, he could feel his heartbeat hammer with joy in his chest. He shook his head slightly, keeping an eye on the road. He frowned slightly. The academy had kept him from communicating, so their relationship had gone stale, though Patton decided not to dwell on that.

Roman, a theatre kid ever since high school, and his second-longest friend (after Virgil). He was caring, kind, and charismatic. He was a gentleman at heart and a great actor. Patton smiled at the thought of getting one of those bone-crushing hugs. He had been in some broadway shows, even starring at JD in Heathers! Patton wasn’t able to go see it, though he wished he did… although he was a bit squeamish with the language and more… promiscuousness of the show. Roman had been in contact with Patton the longest, calling and texting almost every day, though their conversations got scarce and stopped when he went on tour and got busier.

Last but not least, Logan. One he had befriended in middle school. He wasn’t good with people, a quiet recluse who had a startlingly large array of knowledge even as a seventh-grader. Patton was immediately drawn towards him and although the awkward beginnings, Patton got the brainiac to share that softer side of himself. Patton remembered the talks they had at the lunch table, Logan going on about space and how vast and wonderful it all was. It was refreshing when he saw just how invested Logan got as he continued his career, becoming a scientist (and astrologer) at NASA. Patton was proud, despite the constant apologies he would get when Logan would miss a call because of his job until he stopped even apologizing and focused solely on his work.

And Patton. Patton became a doctor. A seemingly weird career to choose for his personality, he was told many times by anyone who asked. No one really imagined such a bubbly, emotional person to go into something like a doctor. Maybe a nurse, but a doctor was known as someone who was very logical and precise, nothing like how Patton was. He was passionate, though, which is why it was easy to see he was a good fit for the job. He loved to help people and took a liking to his anatomy class. At first, he went with the basic doctor role, getting his CNA by working as a nurse, becoming a geriatric nurse for a while before branching out into pediatrician and even almost went for a heart surgeon. He loved his job, loved his patients and was content with life, for the most part. But he won’t lie, he missed his friends. Despite being as friendly as one could be, people seemed unnerved by his sunny disposition. He missed his friends, which is why when he got a text from the old group chat for his three other friends, he almost cried with joy. 

It was Virgil. He was inviting them to come to his ceremony. He was becoming a cop in the Arkley Mountains, close to where they grew up in a city called Raccoon City. Patton loved the name, thinking it close to his own best friend, the dark circles that came from many nights spent studying to follow his dream.

They all deemed that they indeed missed each other, and wanted to see each other. They all decided a break from their careers wouldn’t hurt and decided to meet somewhere. Weirdly enough they decided to meet at a gas station. Not the most pleasing place to have a heartfelt reunion, but a last quick change due to the fact that Patton had the longest way to drive, and to get there in time it would take nearly a twelve-hour drive. Of course, his friends were afraid he wouldn’t be able to make it the rest of the way, so they decided one of them could take Patton’s car while he napped in the back. According to his “Find My Friends”, Roman had picked up Logan and were very close, but not as close as Virgil. Patton smiled gently (ignoring the blush, because his friend definitely did not like him, stop it heart!) as the lights streamed a while ahead, peeking out from the bushes. He gave a yawn, a hand covering it while he continued at a steady pace, like the law-abiding citizen he was. His eyelids fluttered only slightly. The beam of his bright lights was obscured with the rain, much like fog. His eyes widened as a figure stumbled into the road, quickly swerving to miss them. His car barely scraped the person, his panic muddled mind not even thinking about the fact that they might need help as he continued to drive towards the gas station, leaving the figure with outstretched arms to stumble towards him.   
He slowed to a stop, his body rigid with tense muscles, before he finally deflated, allowing his head to rest on the steering wheel as he took deep breaths. His head snapped up at the rustling inside the gas station, the sound of breaking glass clattering to the ground. Only then did Patton notice the police car, the blue and red lights flashing painfully in his face. He slowly got out of the car, creeping closer to the door. He perked up to peer into the station, all the lights off inside. He pushed open the door, the bell dinging making him jump as an eerie feeling creeping down his back and chilled him. He pulled his cardigan off his shoulders and on his arms, hugging it closely to himself as he wandered past the aisle, some trash littering the floor as he walked. He startled as he rounded the corner, seeing the gas station attendant on the floor, a deep gash on his shoulder as his heavy breathing was labored with pain. Patton carefully approached, kneeling down to the man, who startled at his presence. 

“I’m a doctor, I’m here to help.” The gas station had a cloudy look in his eyes as he lifted an arm towards the back, it swayed as if it was fifty pounds to him.

“Is there a first aid or something back there?” He listened and heard what seemed to be a scuffle in the back. Patton gulped as the man continued to hold onto his wound. Patton stood back up carefully, his fingers fidgeting with the heart pendant necklace around his neck, clicking it open and closed in his anxiousness. creeping towards the open door. A long hallway filled with boxes and supplies for the store littered the floor, Patton almost having to squeeze himself to get through. A dim light above a partially open door flickered, sending more chills down his spine, the sounds of what seemed like a fight getting louder. Bottles shook from the impact of whatever was happening. Patton found a flashlight laying on a box, picking it up in shaking hands as he pushed open the door gently. He shined it on what looked to be an officer apprehending a man. As soon as the light beam hit the police officer, he turned towards him squinting slightly.

“Stay back sir! I got this!” Before he could say anymore, the man overpowered him, tackling him to the ground. His bloody hands gripped the officer’s head, pulling to expose his neck as he bit into it. Blood splattered on Patton who stood in horror as the man slowly ripped out a chunk of his neck, the sound of it ripping from the officer’s neck sickening. The flashlight shone in the man’s completely cloudy eyes as he stood up, his movements jerky as blood slid and dripped off his chin. Patton yelped as the man stumbled towards him, before his arms outstretched in a lunge, an inhuman growl coming from its lips. Patton squealed as he dodged, pushing the man away from him as it ran into the shelves. He quickly scrambled to gain his footing as he rushed back through the door he came from, slamming it open. He continued to run, not bothering with closing it as he heard the grunts of the man as he got up slowly. He slammed into the metal door, panic enveloping him as it didn’t budge. He slammed his shoulder into it, but it only bounced back. Patton hit the door with his fist, his breaths coming in quicker.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” He called to the other side, but nothing responded, not even a breath. Patton jumped, the man’s hand gripping the door frame, the light above finally revealing the horror of him. Patton froze at the sight, his blood turning icy. The man had skin falling off him, both his own and the police officers that was still a bloody mess on his face. His eyes looked dead, cloudy like a fish. His leg bent an awkward angle as he stumbled towards Patton.

In a pure act of adrenaline and a survival instinct, Patton ran to a black crate, taking a huge bag of skittles and ripping it open with his teeth. He quickly through them at the man, the multitude spreading across the floor and rolling. The man gurgled what must be blood as he stuttered, his bent leg collapsing on itself as the rolling candies tripped him up. As soon as the man was down, Patton bolted, stepping between the man in the crowded hallway. Patton yelped a sob as the man growled, latching onto his foot. Patton held onto the doorframe, using it to wrench his leg from the man’s grasp, this time closing the door behind him to give him some time. Patton gasped and coughed as he looked around, his survival instincts blaring in his ears with rushing blood. He turned the corner of a shelf, giving a broken laugh of relief as he quickly picked up the key that was left on a hook. He quickly pushed it into the locked door beside him, his panic enveloping him at the banging on the door that came from behind him . He pushed open the door, closing it behind him. The shelf fell in front of him, another bloody man falling with it as he ran through the aisle, his head turned to see if the other was chasing. He barely escaped getting stuck under another shelf as yet another man growled, clawing at his feet as they pushed through the shelf and crawled towards him. 

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he neared the exit, the light of a car shining through the window. A figure pushed through the door, a gun and flashlight raised to Patton’s face. He instantly raised his arms in surrender, a tear finally escaping.

“Don’t shoot!”

“Get down!” Patton did instantly, crouching and covering his ears, his eyes squinting closed almost too hard. The pop of the gunshot whisked above his head, Patton turning around just in time to see the body fall to the ground. Patton swiftly turned to his savior, seeing the familiar face of his best friend and he let out a sob. He looked older, and had his old hoodie on and tears in his eyes as he quickly rushed forward to hug his friend. Patton accepted it, letting another sob out as he clutched desperately onto his friend, the tension nearly releasing instantly. Virgil quickly pulled back at the groans of the “things” behind them, gripping Patton’s hand (which he tried not to blush at despite the circumstances) and dragged him outside. Patton stood in terror at the stumbling bodies swarming the gas station, the creature’s slowly stumbling closer while others were already on the ground with bullet holes in their heads. Patton meeped and dove to Virgil’s chest, who held an arm protectively over him as he shot a close one in the head as it lunged. He quickly guided Patton to a car not too far, Patton nearly collapsing in relief at the sight of Logan and Roman looking back at him with concern in their eyes. Virgil pushed Patton in the back seat with Roman, before getting in the passenger seat.

“Drive!” He yelled as one of those things hit his window. Logan’s fear turned to stony coldness as he floored it, the car zooming out of the gas station and onto the road, jerking them all like puppets. They all let out sighs of relief before Patton looked at his shaky hands. That cop’s blood was still covering them, the droplets littering his skins like sick freckles. Tears of fear stream down his face as he stared at it, spiraling out of control from what he just witnessed. Patton wasn’t aware of what was going on around him, the voices mumbled and distorted to him as he relived the whole thing over in his mind, still in shock. He stared at them until he felt a cold cloth pressed to his hands, gently wiping the blood off. Patton looked up to see Roman, sitting in the middle of the back seat, carefully wiping it away with a wet napkin, wetting it with a water bottle while Virgil was turned in the front seat, a worried look on his face as he held Patton’s hands open for Roman to clean. When had Virgil taken hold of them? Patton barely recognized Logan’s glances from the review mirror as he continued to look at the road and keep the car steady.

“You ok there, sunshine?” Although Patton’s heart leaped in his chest at that, more tears spilled. He tried desperately to speak, but no sound escaped his mouth. He finally resigned to shaking his head as his moist hands stung with a slight coldness as the rest of the blood was wiped from them. Virgil took the washcloth from Roman, leaning more over to gently dab away the blood on his face. Fondness and concern were in his eyes that made Patton blush slightly, a feeling of safety coming over him.

“What is going on?” Patton whimpered, fear still shining in his eyes. Virgil sighed, still gingerly wiping his face.

“I don’t know… hopefully, they’ll have some answers at the police station.”

“It’s a good thing we found each other… we don’t know what to expect anymore.” Logan mumbled from up front.

The rest of the ride was silent as they all stared out the window, waiting for the safety the police station would provide. Perhaps it would all be figured out by morning, and they could forget about all of this. Hopefully.

The large buildings passed them, everything dark and lifeless. Litter scattered on the ground, vehicles were strewn about here and there on the streets. The dread building in their chests grew as a loudspeaker sounded outside. Virgil rolled down his window a tad, some raindrops somehow flying in, but enough to hear. Logan slowed down as he maneuvered the car around obstacles in their way.

“Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.”

Patton shivered, his hands close to his mouth.

“Oh my goodness, this is so unreal…” Virgil’s eyes hardened as he looked on, a protective sense seeping into him.

“The police station’s not much farther. They’ll know something.”

“Yeah, but…” Patton shook as he looked outside, the dark night sky raining down dark pellets.

“What if we’re the only ones? What if there’s no survivors-” Virgil vehemently shook his head.

“No. There’s survivors. It’s a big city… there has to be.” Patton sat back with a shaky breath. Logan slowed the car, getting everyone’s attention. A roadblock sat ahead, cars blocking their path with broken windows and dented sides. Logan parked the car, pushing a hand through his hair.

“Look’s like we are walking from here…” Roman glances out the window, a group of the creatures gathered around a body.

“More like running.”

“Yeah, good call.” Virgil’s eyes narrow. They all jump as creatures from all sides pound on the windows, their blood-filled spit splattering on the window and their flailing limbs causing the four to yelp.

“Logan! We gotta back up!” Before Logan could respond, honking came from behind. They all turn to see the lights of a semi-truck heading right towards them.

“Holy shit!” Virgil exclaimed under his breath. He quickly struggled with his handle, pushing against the body.

“Guys, get out. Get out now!” All four pound at their doors to get them open, the bodies making a barricade.

“I can’t!” Patton pants as more tears threaten to spill. Instead, Virgil closes the door tightly, holding onto the dashboard.

“Hold on!” All four grip onto something, Patton’s eyes shut tight as he scrunches his body to protect himself. The truck swerves, instead, crashing into cars lining the street, taking the brunt of the force as it crashed into the car. Sparks flew as cars slid, the screeching of metal grating their ears as the car thrashing violently into a street post. 

Patton wobbled out of the car on his hands and knees, coughing as Virgil helped him up, dragging him upright. Patton curled into his embrace when the car exploded. The small blast wave ripping a yelp out of Patton as Virgil shielded him from the heatwave. Virgil’s eyes slowly trailed the slowly leaking gas tank all the way to the semi-truck, his grip increasing on Patton. 

“Oh, no…” He turned swiftly, pulling Patton away from it when it exploded, sending their bodies blasting into a car. Virgil grunted as he took the force of it, protectively cradling Patton. He grunted in pain, gasping for breath as he helped Patton up, who was shocked beyond belief and silently touched at the sign of protectiveness. Virgil took them closer to the burning vehicle, desperately shielding his eyes from the flame as he attempted to see their friends over it.

“Logan! Roman! You ok?!” They wait with bated breath as Roman’s boisterous voice came from over the car.

“Yeah! We’re alright! How about you two?” Virgil glanced around, burning bodies still stumbling towards them, getting too close for comfort, his grip tightening on Patton.

“We can’t stay here, it’s not safe!”

“Go on ahead! We’ll meet you at the station!” Virgil nodded, determination sinking into him.

“We’ll be there!” He shouted, at last, helping Patton walk around cars. He whimpered at the groans closing in and the fires sizzling in protest of the rain. Virgil quickly guided Patton towards an alley, pushing through the graffitied wall. A woman pushed herself up from lying against a dumpster, a high-pitched screech leaving her.

“Shit… it’s everybody…! They’ve all turned!” Virgil whispered as he kept his friend close and away. They jogged up steps, panic increasing with every step before the white lights of the police station shone through the darkness.

“There it is! The station.” Virgil exclaimed, quickening their pace as more creatures climbed from windows and lumbered towards them. Virgil pushed the heavy metal gate, letting Patton fall to the ground gently before pushing the gate shut, pulling the bar to lock the gate. The creatures stuck their hands through desperately, nails begging to dig into flesh as they clawed towards them. Patton did nothing but shudder as he watched on. Virgil carefully grabbed ahold of him, turning his face to him as he smiled.

“There you are. Come on, we are safe now.” Patton nodded, standing on his own with shaky legs. Virgil quickly wrapped an arm around him, bringing him to his chest as he finally had an arm free to reach for his holstered gun. He kept it up as he guided Patton inside the police station.

The main hallway was grand, with a large statue of lady justice in the middle, three stories and colored glass panes above them, shining in a red look on the place. The walls echoed back at them, medical equipment strewn about. Virgil carefully stepped inside, looking around with rising fear.

“Hello!? Is anybody here?!” A computer, still shining with the RPD logo flashed red. Virgil glanced at Patton before setting him to lean against the table, typing into the computer.

“There has to be someone here…” He muttered as he brought up what looked like four security cameras. Patton leaned in, flinching as flashing gunshots shown on the bottom right camera. Virgil quickly zoomed in as another officer with a bulletproof vest ran from one of those creatures.

“Not good.” Virgil frowned, his grip tightening on the table. The man stopped at the camera, looking up at it as he raised his gun off-screen.

“David! Marvin! You there?” He stopped to pull a tiny maroon book from his pocket, showing it to the camera.

“I found a way out! It’s in here!” He quickly put it in his back pocket as the creature stumbled into view, lurching at the man. The officer let out a shot into the thing’s chest, it only stumbling for a little before falling towards the man. He quickly pushed it away, backing away from it while still glancing at the camera.

“Send reinforcements! East hallway!” The man left the screen along with the creature. Patton shuddered beside Virgil as he pulled up a map, the hallway glowing red on the screen. Virgil stood back, his grip on his gun twitching for a second.

“We gotta find that guy.” Patton gulped, before nodding, a shaky weak smiled pulling onto his face. Virgil frowned at him before sitting him down on a seat.

“Stay here.” Patton jumped up just as quickly as he was sat down, slight anger playing on his face now.

“I can’t just possibly leave you, Virgil! We shouldn’t split up! I’m going with.” He set his puppy dog eyes on him, partly intentionally and the other from true genuine fear.

“Please. I don’t want to be left alone, not now.” Virgil blinked, his eyes shining with memories of that look put upon him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He forgot how much that look affected him. Not to mention he was conflicted. He hated the idea of Patton being put in danger, but him being left in here with no protection almost sent him into a frenzy.

“Ok. Just… stay close.” Patton nodded, as Virgil took the lead, going left of the entrance, to a door with a heavy security shutter. A hastily drawn sign on cardboard with the words “Keep out!” was taped to the door, but Virgil quickly pulled down the lever to open it up. The door rose only slightly, Virgil bending down. He groaned in disgust as he kneeled down, his wide shoulders pushing the metal slightly as he struggled to pull himself under onto the blood-filled floor. He motioned for Patton, who shook at the sight of the blood. His smaller frame was able to slip through with no problem, except for the blood smeared on him once more. Virgil gave his hand a comforting squeeze as he pulled him up, before he ventured in the dark, his flashlight scanning the area. Patton stayed close, watching behind him every so often at every sound as they shuffled through the eerie hallway. They turned a corner, Patton staring at the door beside them as Virgil struggled with the fallen cabinet in their way. As soon as it was gone, Patton stumbled after Virgil, gripping the back of his hoodie as they turned another corner, his footsteps echoing with the water that poured out of the bathrooms with soft bubbling sounds.

“ Jesus…” He muttered, bodies and blood everywhere in the corner, Patton getting pale but otherwise unaffected after all he’d already seen. A bang on something metal not too far away made both of them jumped, Virgil, raising his gun through the office window.

“Open up! Hurry! Open this goddamn door!” Virgil quickly rushed into the office-like room, another security door blocking the way. Patton quickly shut the door behind them as Virgil knelt down to the bottom of the door. He looked at Patton in the eyes, his voice firm.

“We’ll get you out! Patton, I’m going to pull it open, and you need to pull him through.” Patton nodded, still shaky as he kneeled with him. Virgil heaved, grunting from the effort as he pulled, the door only raised a little. A hand with the book thrust from under it, another following as Patton grabbed onto it, the man slowly crawling before turning up to face them, Patton pulling with all his might, Virgil’s arms shook with the weight. 

“Please! Help me!” Grunting and tearing sounds came as the man’s body jolted around, pain filling his yelps and movements, Patton’s attempt to pull him from under impeded by something. Finally, Patton gave a big pull, but only half of the man’s body came through the door. A hand came from under but was crushed as Virgil dropped it. Patton held back a scream as the man writhed for one more second, before going still, the book still in his outstretched hand. Virgil quickly passed the man, putting a gentle hand on his face as he turned his face from the man, the shutter banging from the creature’s fist.

“Patton. Look at me. It’s ok.” Patton nodded, tears still in his eyes as he hiccuped slightly. Virgil turned towards the man with sympathy, a pang of guilt like pressure weighing in his chest as he grabbed the book from his hands. The pictures inside depicted what looked like a map, and three statues with certain symbols. Virgil didn’t have time to think as banging came from the wooden office door. Virgil pulled Patton behind him, his eyes focused on his instinct, protecting being the only thing solely on his mind. The door flew open, a creature falling towards them. Virgil quickly shot him in the head, not watching as it tumbled to the ground before dragging Patton through. Patton yelped as the glass shattered as one came through a window, crawling over the dead bodies already scattered on the floor. Virgil quickly pushed through a few of them, their bodies falling to the ground. When he reached the shutter door, the opening lower than it was, he quickly ushered Patton through. He stood, his flashlight aimed as he shot a few of the oncoming monsters as they staggered towards him.

“I’m through!” Patton yelled from the other side, Virgil diving to the ground, pushing it up with his shoulders to fit himself. He army crawled away, panting as his movements slowed, a hand suddenly grabbing his leg and pulling him back. Virgil panicked as he looked into Patton’s eyes, who looked terrified as he faltered in shock. Virgil felt the creature pull itself up his body, no doubt to take a bite into his neck. All Virgil wished at that moment was that Patton didn’t have to watch.

Someone pulled under Virgil’s arms, dragging him away as the monster struggled. Virgil sat up in a daze.

“Look out!”

“I got it!” A deep voice responded, his foot resting on the edge of the metal shutter as he crushed the creature’s head, blood exploding from it. The man grunted in pain.

“You’re safe... for now.” He held onto his wound in his side, blood glistening as he fell harshly onto the metal.

“Thanks…” Virgil panted.

“Marvin Branagh.” Virgil nodded.

“Virgil Sanders. That’s Patton Morals… There was another officer… I-I couldn’t… I couldn’t” He tapered off with his heavy pants as Marvin lumbered towards him, lending him a hand. He took it as he was pulled up, Virgil quickly helping Patton up as well, a gentle smile on his face at the sight of another survivor.

* * *

“Zombies? Interesting name. Much better than ‘creatures’. Does anyone know what started this?” Virgil asked as Marvin sat heavily onto the couch in the middle of the lobby. Patton searched through some of the crates, gathering healing supplies and anything he can scrounge up. Virgil, fully decked out in one of the police uniforms zips up one of the pockets. Virgil smirked slightly at catching Patton stare a little too long the blush enveloping his freckled cheeks spreading a fondness deep in his chest.

“Not a clue. But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren’t careful.” Virgil nodded, checking his gun, counting his bullets with a frown.

“Yeah, well I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I thought it was maybe a planning issue, but obviously not. I wish I’d come here sooner.” Patton glanced at Virgil, pouting a little at the thought.

“You’re here now, Virgil. That’s all that matters.” Patton turns away, his shoulders tense. He wanted anything than to be here, but people needed help. Help he was willing to give.

“Ok, Lieutenant, I’m ready.” Virgil stood with confidence.

“Hopefully, you two will be able to find a way out of this station.” He looked between the two as Patton sat down close to Virgil on one of the beds set up close by, carefully laying out what he could find and sorting through it.

“That officer you met earlier, Elliot. He thought this secret passageway might do the trick.” He showed the map, the picture of the statue not even ten feet from them with three circular holes, other statues showing certain symbols.

“This is good news. We can get you to a hospital.” Virgil took the book and examined it closely.

“No, no, I am not the priority here.” Marvin shook his head. Virgil’s eyes snapped to his. Patton looked on wearily as he wrapped up some loose gauze, already seeing Virgil’s determination setting in his face. Oh, how he missed that feature of his friend.

“Lieutenant, I’m not gonna leave you here-”

“I’m giving you an order, rookie. You save him and yourself first.” Patton looked at Marvin with compassion, Virgil glancing between the two.

“I’d come with you, but I’d just slow you down… Now… you’ll need this.” Marvin offered a sheathed knife. Virgil hesitated, his arm outstretched.

“I can’t take-”

“Stop.” Virgil sighed, taking ahold of it. 

“And don’t make my mistake. If you see one of those things- uniform or not- you do not hesitate. You take it out… or you run. Got it?!” Virgil nodded.

“Yes, sir.” Marvin collapsed back onto the couch with a grunt of pain, gripping onto his wound. Patton jumped off the bed, rushing towards him. Marvin smiled weakly as he coughed.

“We might not be able to get you to a hospital any time soon, but I am a doctor. I can try to treat you as best as I can with what we have here.” Marvin coughed as he nearly doubled over, Patton steadying him.

“You’re a good kid, Patton. We need more people like you...” Patton smiled, huffing a sigh of relief for the first time since the gas station. Virgil looked on with a burning affection before he noticed the sluggishness of his fingers, the drooping of his eyelids and his slightly slumped figure. Virgil gave a sigh, walking towards him before gently putting a hand on his back.

“Patton, you haven’t slept in like fourteen hours, not to mention you’ve been under a lot of stress and extraneous activities. You need some rest.” Patton pouted adorably, his hands stuttering to a stop.

“You’re sounding a lot like Logan” he muttered under his breath, before whining softly when Virgil hit him with his own dad look.

“After I patch him up.” Virgil gave him a stare, Patton meeting him head-on. It wasn’t until he pulled the slight lip pout that Virgil reeled back.

“Fine, but you have to get rest after.” They sat in silence as he treated the wound, Virgil on high alert. Marvin finally leaned back, smiling up at Virgil.

“I’ll watch over him for you. You need to find a way out” Patton, although hiding a yawn, looked at Virgil with concern.

“You are going out? But it’s dangerous Virgil! You can’t, I’ll go with!” Marvin put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Patton. He’s trained for this. It’s his job as a cop to save civilians, like you. He can do this. You gotta trust him. No offense, but you are in no shape to help him right now.” Patton bit his lip. Virgil pulled him into a hug without another thought.

“It’s ok Pat. I’ll come back. I swear it. I would never leave you here by yourself. Just please, take care of yourself, and Marvin.” Patton sat still in his embrace for a few seconds, before melting into it, gripping onto him.

“Please… don’t leave me alone in here…” Virgil smiled, pulling back. Patton kept ahold of his hands. He put a hand into his shirt, grabbing a hold of the chain around his neck. He carefully pulled it over his head. Virgil blanched, his mouth opened slightly as Patton takes his hand, holding it open and pressing the small heart pendant into it.

“Patton, I couldn’t!” Patton shook his head tiredly, a gentle smile.

“You can and you will. I’ve already seen horrors beyond my imagination Virge, and I have a feeling you will see much worse. If you ever start losing hope, please. Just look upon it and have faith in yourself and your abilities.” Virgil stared at him with a dry mouth, his eyes shining with fondness, clutching the necklace close to himself.

“I will. I promise, I will do anything in my power to get you out of here, Patton. I’ll be back soon. Get some rest.” Virgil hesitated, before giving a soft kiss on his forehead, his lips brushing gently across it. Patton nodded, a blush coating his freckles. His hands hesitating as he let go of Virgil’s. Returning to the bed, laying down and turning away from him, sleep pulling him. Virgil carefully pulled a blanket over him, glancing at Marvin who sat still, his breathing slightly ragged. Virgil’s confidence returned, seeing his crush safe and sound, it gave him the strength to fight to get them all out of here. He just hoped Logan and Roman were doing ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Authors Note...

Hey, all you wonderful peeps!

I'm so sorry with all the sporadic updates to my four WIP stories (The last one is the baby Pat one-shots, but honestly I think I am abandoning that for now. I fully plan to get back to those since I still get kudos from that series, but I have a lot going on at the moment.)

Another thing I am abandoning (for now) is "The Dragon Witch's Pup". I should have never tried to make it into a longer fic. But. I was stupid and decided to do it anyway. So that is going to be put on the back of the list of priorities when writing. Part of the reason why, is because I have suddenly gotten the distaste for very short stories. Nothing against the writers of short fics or just short stories, but I've really gotten engrossing in long ones, that it's hard to read shorter ones with less pay-off due to less tension if you get what I mean. (A great long fic is "The Stacks" By Jo_The_Intellectual. Definitely go check it out if you want, great fic [Jo, If you are reading this, love the story. I've been reading it since I think the first chapter and loving all of it. ;D])

This new-found love for the longer fics may have sprouted from me writing longer chapters. This being said, because I didn't have a good enough idea on what I was going to make of that fic, (Dragon Witch's Pup) I was going to make it super short, which now just seems unbearable for me to do. So I'm going to keep it saved until I can actually make something good out of that, or orphan it (Though I will try my best to actually complete it)

As for "Residing in Evil" and "A Family of Different Forms", Those are my two top priorities, at least when writing stuff for AO3

But my schedule has gone from 0 to infinity real fast, and I don't have ANY time to write anything. Just as some perspective...

I have work on the weekends, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Friday after school, Saturday late to close, and Sunday all day. Weekdays I have school.

Now I am stage managing my school's musical, meaning I have to go to every rehearsal. This is every day except for some Fridays and Sundays, from at least the time I get out of school to 8, and most of my morning free on Saturday. Then on top of that, since I am a senior, my class has asked me to write the script of our senior skit. Pretty big deal.

So here I am, sitting in the cold basement, next to my cat who is sleeping, after working 8 hours straight in a very hot fast food joint (won't tell you which one) and literally feeling the pain of having to work yesterday, lose an hour of sleep, and go in earlier than I usually would.

Oh, and I have homework that I still need to complete.

And an original story I for some reason decided to burden myself with.

My best friend (Who is my beta-reader) is working through the prologue, which was a whopping 9 pages (AND ITS THE PROLOGUE). It's not out yet, since she's still hasn't gotten to it, but it is going on my Wattpad that I had forever ago. (Same username as here, except I changed the name to Chroma Chaos.) If you want to check it out, and the two other original stories I wrote forever ago and abandoned, go ahead.

All this to say, my writing on AO3 is going on a hiatus. I'm really sorry, cuz I know the sadness of realizing that the notification I thought was another chapter, when it really wasn't.

If you are subscribed to those three I mentioned, this same message is on each and every one, so you don't have to bother reading the other two.

Have a great day, and I will hopefully be able to get back in a couple of months when things calm down after the show!

(I love each and every person who has been with me through a lot of my fics. Mwah to you all. I'd love to make a tribute to you guys for all the support you gave me throughout "Not as Bad as I Seem" and these newer fics!)


End file.
